THE BOOKSTORE
by Biddy429
Summary: The bookstore is about a girl who buys a bookstore, in walks a georgeous guy, guess what his name is,guess what series of books he wants to buy,guess what her name is? He he as if I am going to tell you any more - that would spoil it all!


_Disclaimer: I own nothing - Stephanie Meyer owns it all! I am just playing around with the characters in her books!_

_Welcome to my story readers, I hope you are going to like this story, I have a lot of it in my head just now and my only hope is that I manage to get it all written down in the way it all plays out in my head! _

_If anyone has any ideas that they would like to have included in the story then please feel free to send me a message and I will do my best to include your idea in the story._

_As usual please read and review that is all I ask of you!_

_THE BOOKSTORE_

_**Chapter 1 - Purchasing Twilight**_

**I graduated from Forks High this year on a English Literature Major and decided that I would take up writing. I managed to write a couple of stories but had not been really successful then I got a bit fed up with it. I had sent some of my scripts to a publisher and they published one of my stories for me but it really didn't get much publicity and didn't really sell that well so I decided that I was going to follow another dream that I have always had. So I decide to make good use of the small amount of proceeds that I did make from the sale of my work and invested in a bookstore! You might think to yourself, what a stupid dream that was but it is my dream and I was going to do my very best. I should explain that the proceeds from my book was only a minor part of it, I still had to go cap in hand to the bank manager for help and surprisingly enough he agreed to finance me. I honestly think the reason why he did is because he was an avid reader himself and got fed up having to travel to Port Angeles all the time for books. So, I got my money, then I managed to secure a lease on a small store and here I am today, the proud owner of one little bookstore!. I was happy in my own little world.**

**My little shop which seems to have become the hive of activity for a lot of teenagers these days. More and more teens seem interested in reading these days which is a good sign, not only for my own good but for theirs too. Too many teens hang around street corners these days with nothing to do, if they are not loitering then they are drinking and then before they know it their lives are wasted. **

**The shop has really taken on and my profit margin is high. My bank manager is a happy man and I have built up a nice little clientele. I do get the odd customer from out of town or passing through which is always good. The only problem I had was that I seemed to be spending all of my time in the store now, I never seemed to get a chance to spend some time with my dad or even my friends anymore.**

**There were times that I wish I could have been transported into one of the novels, it would be great to be a heroine for a short while and get away from the hum drum of everyday life, even for a day! Oh to be Alice in Wonderland for a while, what bliss that would be, especially if it were the 3D version with Johnny Depp! **_**Sigh!**_

**Its not that I ever find the shop too much, its just that there are never enough hours in the day for everything. I have considered taking on an assistant but have never really gotten round to advertising. I could not for the life of me think of any one person in this little town of Forks who would be interested in working in a bookstore for any length of time. I decided to put an advert in the window anyway.**

_**Assistant Required - 18yrs or over - hours negotiable **_

_**- please apply within.**_

**It would be interesting to see who would apply.**

**Well sitting here day dreaming was not going to get the work done. I had received new consignment of books this morning with my delivery and I had still to open the boxes, there were loads of them and it would take me forever to sort them out. I already had started a stock control and was sitting in the middle of the shop floor, surrounded by books that were not selling at all. There were books on the floor, on the tables, on the chairs, books on every shelf you can find, there would be books in my dreams next. **

**I decided to have a stock clearance sale and began to gather up all the books that had not sold well during the last few weeks. I collated all the romantic fictions, thrillers, crime drama and true life stories into separate piles and arranged a display on the large table in the centre of the shop. As I needed the space for my new consignment more than anything I opted to give different offers to my customers such as: **

**Buy One Get One Free**

**Buy One Get one Half Price **

**Three for the Price of Two**

**I made some signs and attached these to the respective piles of books. Once this job was done I stood back and inspected my work and thought that I had done a good job.**

**I turned to open the boxes of the new consignment of books which I needed to get onto the shelves as quickly as I could. All the larger bookstores in Seattle and Port Angeles were selling these books as fast as they could get them on the shelves so I didn't want to miss out on any sales.**

**Just as I was lifting some of the books from the boxes, I heard the chime of the doorbell tinkling, I looked up and I saw the most handsome hunk of a guy walk into the store. **_**Wow, am I dreaming? **_**I pinched myself just to make sure, **_**Yep, he was real so I was definitely not dreaming.**_

**I looked at him with what must have been the most stupid expression on my face, I was in a daze, then I heard him speak "Hello there, I am looking for a book, it's a very special book, do you think you could help me?"**

"**Um err, I, huh!" **_**Great, now I can't even form a word much less a sentence**_**. I shook my head in an effort to clear my mind and get my wits about me. I began again, "Sorry, em, the store is not usually this untidy, yes I hope I can help you?" **_**Why on earth do I need to explain the state of the store and why am I babbling so much, anyone would think I had never seen a good-looking guy before!**_** I blushed from my toes right up to my hairline, how embarrassing was that! **

**I had to strain my neck to look up at him and I realised that he was taller and more handsome than I had originally realised and I think I nearly swooned from the effect his eyes had on me! **_**Get a grip girl, he wants a friggin book not you!**_

**I stuttered "Okay, now what kind of book is it you are looking for?" **

**The hunk replied "Well I am looking for a book written by a lady by the name of Stephanie Meyer, there is a series of books in the saga, I believe to-date there are five books in the collection. It is called "The Twilight Saga", would that be something that you would stock?".**

"**Oh yes, that is one of our best sellers just now, there are four books yes, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and the latest publication, The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner which is an Eclipse Novella. They are excellent books, would you like all five of them?" I asked.**

"**Certainly, I would" he said nodding to me.**

"**If you could give me a second I shall go get them for you?" I asked.**

**He nodded his agreement to me and I moved to collect the books from the shelves. I moved to the counter and proceeded to scan the books through the till, during this I began my babbling once again.**

"**Have you seen any of the films lately? It seems they are very good and the latest one is due out shortly".**

"**Em, no I have not seen any of the films, but I think I may find them interesting. I am buying the books for my sister, she enjoys this type of book to read".**

**I continued to process his sale and he handed me his credit card which I scanned through the machine. I indicated that he input his security code which he did and then completed the transaction. Once done, I put all the books into a carrier bag and handed them to him along with his receipt.**

**When I looked at him I noticed once again that he had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, almost breathtaking and a smile that would light up any girls day.**

**His face was just perfect, perfect features, perfect angles, perfect everything and although he was wearing a jacket you could tell he had a perfect body too. He looked as though he had a muscular frame. **_**I thought to myself, what I wouldn't give for a moment, no a second with him…..! Get a grip girl!**_

**I did not realise that he was speaking to me again, I was on another planet "gorgeous guy planet", I was prone to daydreaming.**

"**Miss, are you okay?" he was saying, to which I replied, "oh, sorry I was thinking of something else there, please forgive me", oh my god, I could feel my face going crimson **_**again**_**!**

**He was too polite to say anything other than "It is okay, not to worry, you look as though you have been busy here".**

"**Yes, I have been trying to do some stocktaking plus I have had all these new deliveries today and it all seems to be getting too much, I am already considering taking on an assistant".**

"**Has your shop been open long then?"**

"**A few months and its been doing really well, surprisingly! I really thought I would have a lot of competition from Port Angeles and Seattle but so far my clientele has been quite extensive. I seem to be getting a lot of trade from people passing through so its all been good really". **

"**That sounds good, I have recently moved here with my family who all like to read so no doubt you will eventually meet them. I will certainly recommend your store to them, so be prepared as there are a quite few of them" he said smiling at me.**

"**Oh that sounds good, it will be nice to meet some new people. Forks can be so depressing at times".**

**He nodded and smiled at me, lifted his purchases and said "Well, good day to you, I hope to meet you again" and turned towards the door.**

**As he reached the door I replied "Please call again Mr…..?"**

"**Cullen" he said, the name is "Edward Cullen" and walked out through the door.**

**I just stood there totally transfixed. I must have stood there for at least ten or twenty minutes, I wasn't sure but there was one thing I was sure about, that was not just any ordinary name.**

**I ran to the Twilight section of books and climbed up the ladders to grab the first book of the series, Twilight. I read the synopsis of the book on the back cover and realised that I was right, Edward Cullen was one of the main characters of the book so how on earth could I have just spoken to someone of the same name and more to the point why on earth did he just buy the entire Twilight Saga Collection!**

_**Am I losing my mind? I must be surely!**_

**I turned to climb back down the steps and my foot must have caught on a rung striking my head on a protruding shelf and landing on the floor on a heap. **

**I felt the darkness close around me and the last thing I remember was the tinkle of the doorbell and someone crouching down beside me saying my name softly "Bella, what have you done to yourself, Bella, can you hear me?"**

_**What is this person saying, my name is not Bella, or is it?**_

_**Well I truly hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. As I said earlier, there is a lot of this story going on around my head and I am only hoping that I manage to get it out on "paper" so to speak the same way it is in my mind! Also, I would like to know if there is anything any of you would like me to either add or include in the story, I can adapt some of it to suit if your ideas are good enough and I would of course give you a mention in the "credits" so please feel free to send me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**Now for the usual request - REVIEW please - its free!**_


End file.
